1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for efficiently storing and operating computer components, such as a blade server and a blade PC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple computer servers are often consolidated into a data center and mounted in a chassis to make efficient use of space. Accordingly, the servers and infrastructure are placed within easy reach of an administrator. The IBM eServer BladeCenter is one example of a compact server arrangement (IBM and BladeCenter are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.). A blade server chassis typically has multiple bays which receive and secure blade servers. The server bays are typically made according to standardized dimensions in order to securely and operationally receive the blade server. For example, a standardized 19-inch chassis may accommodate multiple “1U” (one unit) blade server having a width of 1.75 inches (44.45 mm).
A latching mechanism is used to secure a server blade within a bay of the chassis. The latching mechanism includes a release lever that is operated by a user to allow a blade server to be removed from a bay where it has been previously installed. Relatively large release levers are conventionally mounted on one side of the blade server near an end that is positioned at the front of each bay. The design of the release levers is constrained by the dimensions of the blade server and the dimensions of the bay. If a release lever is too large, it can undesirably reduce space available for server components and may pose at least some airflow restrictions. If the release lever is too small, it may present usability issues, such as providing insufficient physical access or leverage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and apparatus for securing and managing computer components, such a blade servers. It would be desirable to have an apparatus that was easy to use without restricting air flow. It would also be desirable if the apparatus provided flexibility in the types of computer components that could be installed, while preventing inappropriate installation or release of those components.